


Please

by Larrypersonishere



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypersonishere/pseuds/Larrypersonishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Harry more than anything in this world. Harry is just using Louis for his selfish desires. By selfish desires he basically means sex, but Louis doesn't mind. The only problem is, Louis is underage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this will be horrible, this is my first work.  
> Harry- 24  
> Louis- 17  
> I know Louis is older, but this isn't real so whatever

"Louis, please," Harry said sweetly and lovingly. "I love you."  
"Fine, and I love you to," Louis said giggling.  
Louis seemed so innocent, which Harry loved. He finds it so adorable and Louis loves how dirty Harry is.  
Harry grabbed his hand and dragged Louis upstairs. He bit his lower lip and walked into their room, shutting the door. He turned around pushing Louis against the wall. He kissed him softly at first and got rough really soon. He grinded their lower crotch area's together cause Louis to moan is Harry's mouth.  
Harry smirked pulling back. "You're such a good boy." Louis imediately blushed and bit his lip. Harry took Louis's shirt off and his hands trailed all over his chest. Harry slowly start to kiss Louis's neck. The more kisses Harry gave, he started sucking untill a hickey was left.  
"I-I love you Hazza," Louis said smiling.  
Harry looked him in the eyes, it pained him to lie to him, but he still did," Love you too Lou. Now lets take this to the bed." He took his shirt off watching Louis lay down. Harry quickly crawled on top of hI'm planting kisses all over his cheast and down his stomach.  
When he finally got to his pants and slowly took them off. Harry mumbled, "You look better like this." Louis, again, blushed. Harry tried getting Louis's pants off, but couldn't get it over his bum. Harry looked at Louis giving him the get-them-off-now look. Louis smiled listening to him.  
"Thank you," Harry said. He played with the rim of Lou's boxers and took them off. As if it was even possible, he got more hard. Harry stroked Louis's big cock. He smirked a little and wrapped his hand around his member. He moved his hand s up and down earning small moans from Louis. He keep going until he wanted to move on. He went to his dresser and grabbed some lube, and went back to Louis. He had to prep him, which wouldn't be hard, because it isn't Louis's first time. 

Harry put some around Louis's hole and some on his two fingers. He pushed them in slowly, again earning almost silent moans from Louis. He pushed him in and out, very fast until he slowly put a third finger in. This time Louis's moans were a little louder. He repeated this process until he was about to put his fifth finger in.  
"Haz, just fuck me, god," Louis yelled.  
"Impatient are you?" Harry asked and started taking his own pants and boxers off. He poured a bit of lube on himself and teased Louis by just masturbating for a minute or so.  
"Harry," Louis said groaning and Harry smiled at the younger lad. He got on his knees about to enter him. He grabbed his hips right before putting his tip in Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it does cut off, it's supposed to do.


End file.
